1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display control apparatus, an image display control method for the image display control apparatus, and a program for the image display control apparatus, and, in particular to an image display control apparatus, an image display control method for the image display control apparatus, and a program for the image display control apparatus that make it possible to display windows easily and surely.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in an electronic apparatus, various kinds of information forming a Graphical User Interface (GUI) are displayed on a screen to cause a user to select and operate the GUI to perform various kinds of input.
In this case, it is necessary to display plural windows including buttons, photographs, and other information on the screen. When the plural windows are displayed, display states of the windows at each display time are described as window layout information in advance (e.g., JP-A-7-287646). In this case, for example, an application program describes coordinates on the screen, where the windows are displayed, in window headers. The windows are displayed in positions described in the window headers.